Going to the Dentist (A Resident Evil FanFiction)
Hey everyone! It's me Haalyle and I'm here to share with you a FanFiction story that I have actually written for FanFiction, but I think you will enjoy it! Althought it's based around Resident Evil, it doesn't go along with the storyline and more or less, just involves two characters. This is classified as a one-shot, so that means it's a short story. ---- Leon, you’ve been complaining about that toothache for three months. It’s about time you go to the dentist,” Claire sighed, standing next to him, while looking towards the dentist building. “No, I can live with it – I don’t need to go, just a waste of time,” He replied, rather quickly, seemingly worried about going to the dentist. “When was the last time you went?” Claire asked, curiously, folding her arms over her chest. “Uh – 16 years ago,” He replied, ignoring her glare. “16 years!? You’re supposed to go once every year,” She replied, astonished. “Look, I can deal with chainsaw wielding psychos, but when it comes to the dentist, no way!” He replied, shaking his head. “OK, so how is getting your head chopped off better than visiting the dentist?” Claire asked. “Well, they can get rid of all your teeth, violently and painfully, they can chop off your tongue, who knows what other hellish things could happen,” Leon explained, taking this very seriously. “Oh come on, that’s what ''children ''think and even some of them are tougher than you when it comes to the dentist,” Claire replied, unfolding her arms, “But anyway, it’s almost time for your appointment, good luck.” She then walked away. Leon cursed under his breath, “I ''hate ''the dentist! Why is there even such a thing!?” ---- “Sit on the large seat over there,” The dentist, who hadn’t even said her name, said, pointing towards the chair, in the middle of the room, with a light over it. Leon sighed, but went inside, sitting on the chair, and felt it lowering down near the ground, as if he were going to fall off. “Now don’t worry, we aren’t going to do anything bad, like pull out your teeth, or cut off your tongue,” She said. Leon had obviously not heard what she had said and she sighed with relief. “Open your mouth wide,” She said; forgetting to give him tinted glasses to wear, as she turned on the light. “Ah! Are you trying to blind me!?” He screamed, closing his eyes tightly. “Well, don’t look directly at the light then,” She snapped back, but gave him the glasses to wear, “Now, leave your mouth open.” He opened his mouth, and she looked inside, trying hard not to start laughing. “Oh! Maybe I might have to pull out a tooth,” She sighed, sympathetically, taking out some pliers. “What!? But you told me you wouldn’t do such a thing!” He screamed, outraged and as he tried to sit up, he hit his head on the light. “Opps, I put that a little too close,” She muttered, quietly. “There is no way I’m going to let you use pliers to pull out my tooth!” He yelled at her. “But, I have to, and trust me, it won’t hurt. Otherwise, if I don’t, it could spread to your tongue and I’d have to cut that off too,” She replied, smirking underneath her mask. He took the glasses off of his face, “Who are you?! You’re not a dentist!” She started laughing and took off her mask. Revealing Claire. “Claire! That was not funny!” He yelled at her, but then started laughing as well. “Maybe not, but you should have seen your face,” Claire replied, falling onto the ground with laughter. “Just wait till I get you back!” Leon swore, pointing at her. “I doubt that, unless you know something I don’t,” She replied. “I know plenty of things that you don’t,” He replied, smirking. “Well, you’ll just have to wait – after your real dentist appointment,” Claire said, walking out of the room, as the dentist came into the room. Category:Fan fiction